Zaikerik
Zaikerik is a major antagonist to the players and currently leads the Spirit Realm. He aspires to become the King of the Dead and has many allies and followers among the living and the dead. He is often known in legend as "The Betrayer", or to those who follow him "The True King". He was born, and spent his life, in Tyrrus. Life Zaikerik was born in the year 600 within the Kingdom of Blackspire, his parents died not long after his birth but their fate is not known. Not much else is known about his early life and he only came into significance when he became an apprentice to Nekrus the Runic King at 20 years old. he quickly learned from his master and showed a lot of skill. It is said that Zaikerik was the only other mage Nekrus respected. Zaikerik in turn respected and admired Nekrus greatly, and saw the man as a father figure since he had none of his own. In 625 Zaikerik fell in love with Nekrus's daughter, Valerie, and they married. For many years Zaikerik and Valerie ruled Runeholt together while Nekrus was away at war or building the Blackspire, until 629 when Zaikerik and Valerie were visiting Violetholt and Dark Monks invaded. Zaikerik led the Blackspire cultists against the invaders and although they eventually succeeded, Valerie was killed in battle. Both Nekrus and Zaikerik grieved for her loss and were deeply affected. Zaikerik hid away in the keep of Runeholt, refusing to see anyone, for a whole year. Nekrus however doubled his efforts on the Blackspire and found a new purpose for it, to break the barrier between the overworld and the Spirit Realm, so he could bring back Valerie. Zaikerik soon joined him in this endeavor and together they endlessly toiled on the world-breaking device. In 650 the Blackspire was finally completed, Zaikerik was one of the mages to contribute to the excessive magical energy needed to complete the ritual. After its completion Zaikerik joined Nekrus in the Spirit Realm, where Nekrus was killed by Velkyn and Zaikerik fled. The whole area around The Blackspire was becoming an uncontrolled chaos of death and necromantic magic and Zaikerik had no choice but to leave, although he regretted not staying with Nekrus or finding Valerie. However, two years later, after the rift had been mostly healed, Zaikerik returned and founded Mortholme, a cult of mages with the purposes of controlling the necromantic magic discovered after the completion of the Blackspire. Zaikerik wanted to bring back Valerie and Nekrus, and all those who had died at the Blackspire since he considered it his fault. Zaikerik and his followers made much progress, eventually being able to summon and control spirits. Zaikerik became a follower of Velkyn, even though he had a grudge against the dragon for ruining his plans. When the First Dragon war begun Zaikerik was Velkyn's champion and Mortholme fought against the forces of Everwood and The Citadel, in a reluctant alliance with the Dark Monks, only kept by Velkyn. Zaikerik was killed in battle by King Solas Sorrowsong, champion of Livia, in 671. Death Upon his death Zaikerik expected to be made King of the Dead due to his devotion to Velkyn but was denied the role. This only made Zaikerik even angrier at the dark dragon and he swore revenge. Zaikerik reunited with Nekrus but found only a shadow of the man he had once been, an emotionless soul trapped in his duty as King of the Dead and hollowed by the many years he'd been fulfilling his duty. Zaikerik gained supporters across the Spirit Realm, including the Jailor, to take revenge on Velkyn. in 673 Velkyn retreated into the Spirit Realm to escape Livia, but found himself facing Zaikerik. With his army of souls he managed to push Velkyn down into the deepest pit of the spirit realm and Livia followed. The Jailor and Zaikerik sealed the pit, dooming the two dragons to forever battle to stop the other one getting out. Zaikerik solved the First Dragon War the only way it could be solved, but he was not rewarded for his treachery, rather he was punished in the most severe way possible, being cursed to forever wander the Spirit Realm, never being reborn. He had to act as a caretaker of the realm and advisor to the king, while never being given power himself. His body was buried near the Citadel and a seal placed on it, making sure Zaikerik's soul could never leave the Spirit Realm and none could summon him. Zaikerik eventually found the lost soul of Valerie, a grieving soul who wandered the Spirit Realm alone. She did not recognise him at first, and when he told her who he was she blamed him for leaving her alone for so many years, she had grown a hatred of him for simply not being dead. Zaikerik was deeply affected by this and left Valerie alone. He soon also discovered his parents in the Spirit Realm but left them alone because he didn't want the same happening with them as had with Valerie. By 1756 Zaikerik was totally insane from the sheer amount of time he'd spent alone in the Spirit Realm, though he had a strong mind it was bending. He needed to return to the mortal realm, and there was only one way to do it. He had to become King of the Dead. He managed to gain support for this ideal by coming up with a plan to break the worlds once he was king, to do what the Blackspire was meant for. To free spirits and let them return freely to the mortal realm. He gained massive support for this and began to research how to actually do this, first he had to kill the King of the Dead. In 2003 he led an army against the King of the Dead and successfully killed him. He then began to hunt for the mysterious prince or princess of the Dead, the mortal who was destined to be king after their death. He also needed the crown of the dead, the artifact that gravitated towards the prince(ss) of the dead. in 2015 he discovered that this mortal was Mina Frost and he staged an invasion on Haven led by the Jailor to retrieve the girl. Even though this invasion was unsuccessful, two idiots named Kellan Sithwyr and Baldomar Eririm accidentally broke open the seal, releasing his spirit. Later that year Zaikerik convinced Ezrabalus Kairn to attempt to summon him. This was stopped by the combined efforts of Nymphadora, Anovid Kilnegar, Clarvak Stoneheart, Ace, Mina Frost and Eloha Nightborne. After Raven Blackflame died later that year Zaikerik confronted her soul and convinced her to join him. Description Appearance While alive Zaikerik had long golden hair and quite a handsome yet defined face, he also had bright blue eyes. He was very tall and quite athletic. In death though his spirit has become a pale reflection of himself. his skin is pale and sickly and his hair has faded to a dusty grey. His eyes are black with red pupils and have a maddened look. His spirit wears long, black and dark blue robes. He wears a silver circlet. He does not wield any weapons but often has a book of rituals and spells, imbued with magical power. Skills Zaikerik is a very skilled mage. In life he was a dark elementalist, wielding all the elements with skill. After the founding of Mortholme he began to delve into necromancy and perfected the art. As a spirit his power has not weakened and his is still a formidable opponent, he now has command over vast armies of the dead. Related Characters Nekrus Valerie Solas Sorrowsong Velkyn The Jailor Sir Zeylin Coldhill Deathknell Sabrina Kairn Mina Frost Lady Raven Blackflame King Eredall II